


Talk Is Engagement

by HarleyQuinnNikki (hulkwidownikki)



Series: Life of The Gs [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Engagement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulkwidownikki/pseuds/HarleyQuinnNikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Set in the Universe of Nobody Hurts My Zo* Enzo and Cass are announcing their relationship and engagement on Talk Is Jericho. Cass thinks back to the day that their relationship took the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Is Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to make a series dedicated to Cassamore. This story takes place in the same universe as Nobody Hurts My Zo. I will be doing one shots on different moments in their lives as well as flashbacks. Let me know if you have any suggestions for what to do next.

Cass and Enzo were sitting in Jericho’s hotel room on an episode of Talk Is Jericho. This was the moment that they were waiting for knowing that this is how they were comfortable in letting the world in.   
“So guys, do you want me to ask you to start or do you want an open floor for this?” Jericho asked setting up his equipment as Enzo fidgeted with his hands nervous that they were actually going through with this.   
“Uh… I think it would be better if you maybe ask questions” Cass said nervously as Jericho smiled between the two of them.   
“Hey, it’s gonna be great, I mean you guys are engaged, you gotta let people know before they see you both wearing rings” Jericho said as Cass nodded and Enzo shrugged knowing he was more okay with this than Cass was.   
“Alright, we start in 3….. 2…. 1….” Jericho counted down before telling them it was a go and he started recording  
“We have our special guests this episode, Colin Cassedy and Enzo Amore, hey guys! Welcome” Jericho said as Enzo and Cass both greeted him and the fans.   
“Now your lives have changed a lot recently, you have experienced great success both in the ring and out of the ring” Jericho added as Cass started out.   
“Yeah, life has been pretty awesome lately. We are in the hunt for the tag titles, I have a shot at the universal titles, and personally…. We have gotten engaged” Cass said as Enzo squeezed his hand knowing this was huge for his future husband.   
“That was such a great night, I was there when you did it. Again congratulations you two” Jericho said as Cass smiled over at Enzo.   
“I was pretty surprised that night too, it started out pretty crappy if ya catch my drift” Enzo said as Jericho laughed.   
“Yeah you guys lost in your hometown but I think it worked out pretty great in the end” Jericho said as Cass started to space out remembering that night.

_They had lost, they had lost in front of their families which was something they had sworn to themselves they wouldn’t do. They walked in the back after still being cheered by everyone and Enzo let out a big sigh as Cass pulled him into a hug._   
_“It’s my fault… I walked right into that Code Breaker” Enzo said as Cass shook his head._   
“Zo, it’s not your fault” Cass said lowly as Enzo looked away from Cass.  
_“I keep screwing everything up, Cass you are the one who has all of the potential and I’m holding you back” Enzo said as Cass shook his head keeping him close and walking towards the dressing room._   
_“You aren’t holding me back, if anything you are the reason I fight so hard” he said as they closed the door behind them. Enzo looked up at Cass with another defeated sigh._   
_“I love you” Enzo said cracking a small smile as Cass grinned down at him pulling him into a hug._   
_“I love you too baby” Cass whispered before they kissed gently still in each other’s arms. They broke the hug before Cass smirked down at Enzo._   
_“Hey why don’t we go out tonight? We can go have a good time, forget all of this” Cass suggested as Enzo pulled back looking up at him strangely._   
“You never want to go out, was it that bad?” Enzo said looking down with wide eyes as Cass put his hands up defensively  
_“No! Of course not! I was thinking you and I can go out to dinner with our families, you know have a good time” Cass said as Enzo took his hands._   
_“Yeah that sounds like a good idea” Enzo said as Cass kissed him and smacked his ass playfully._   
_“Now go get cleaned up” He said as Enzo went to get in the shower. Cass walked out into the hall where Kofi, Big E, and Xavier were standing._   
_“Okay go tell Mick that everything's a go after Summerslam” He said as Kofi grinned._   
_“I can’t believe you are doing this. You and Zo are totally meant to be though” Kofi said as Big E clapped & Xavier went to play Francesca Two.  
_“Shhh he’s in the showe _r” He said as the trio went down the hall and Cass took a deep breath before walking back in the room._

_After the show was over, Cass nervously looked out at the empty arena as Mick Foley walked up to him._   
_“Are you excited? This is big” Mick said as Cass nodded his eyes never cleaning the blood in the ring._   
_“There is blood in the ring…. I can’t do it in there” Cass said as Mick laughed to himself._   
_“Well do it in the entryway then, does it have to be in the ring?” Mick said as Cass looked around._   
_“It’s not perfect, I wanted it to be perfect” He said as Mick shook his head._   
_“Listen, it doesn't have to be perfect. I know mine wasn’t and my wife & I are still married after 26 years” Mick said as Cass nodded looking up to see Vince there. _   
_“Mr. McMahon, hi… um..” Cass said nervously as Vince pulled him into a hug and smiled.  
“Good luck out there” he said as Cass nodded shocked that even Vince was gonna be there to see what was going to happen. _

_Cass walked out into the entryway that had their leopard print them up. He knew Finn was going to get Enzo for him. He looked up seeing their families and a lot of the locker room watching room the shadows in the area. He heard Enzo’s Jordans’ against the flooring and his heart picked up._  
 _“Hey, what’s up? Finn said you wanted to see me out here” Enzo said as Cass gave him a nervous smile._  
 _“Yeah I wanted to talk to you before we see everyone” he said as Enzo raised an eyebrow._  
 _“Is everything okay? You seem… weird” Enzo said as Cass nodded taking Enzo’s hands in his._  
 _“Just listen okay, Don’t say anything until I’m done” Cass started as Enzo just nodded starting to get nervous for way Cass wanted to talk like this._  
 _“I love you Zo… you know that. I’ve loved you so much. You know this has been difficult for me even since our first kiss. I’m ready though, I’m ready to take the next steps with you. I… I want to come out to the world tonight, I want the world to know that you and I are in love. I don’t want them to know you are my boyfriend though” he said as Enzo looked confused and Cass started to get down on one knee before finishing.  
“I want them to know you as my fiancee, Enzo Amore… will you marry me?” he asked his nerves finally going away and getting the biggest grin on his face. Enzo stayed quiet for a minute before grinning at Cass. _  
_"Of course I’ll marry you” Enzo said leaning down to kiss him as Cass hugged him tightly with a grin._  
 _“I love you Colin Cassady, so much” Enzo added as Cass just nodded taking in the moment that Enzo had actually said yes. The two of them stood their kissing as they heard everyone cheer up towards the top of the lower level._   


“Cass, you and Enzo’s engagement, do you think it will affect the way you two are viewed as Superstars?” Jericho asked shaking Cass out of his thoughts.  
“Well I think that just like anything in this world, everyone has their opinions. Enzo and I are here to prove everyone wrong and we will do that together” Cass said before looking over at Enzo and giving him a kiss.


End file.
